


Activity Night

by Skeletonbrothersreptilelovers



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Activity Night, Alternate Universe - Underswap, BFF (Best Fish Friend), Blushing, Confessions, Cuddles, Everyone is having a good time, F/M, Happy times, Love, Reader Is Not Chara, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader-Insert, Teasing from friends, fun times, underswap - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 06:17:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14847360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skeletonbrothersreptilelovers/pseuds/Skeletonbrothersreptilelovers
Summary: You and your monsters friends started a tradition to have activity night every Monday and Friday. That way, you both start and end the week in a good mood.This activity night is a little different than the rest, and you end it in a way you never planned on ending it.It's a good ending.





	Activity Night

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any errors. I went through and tried to find as many as I could! I wrote this right after I finished another chapter of my other story, and I finished it at 2 in the morning. So I was really tired when I started this (but determined to write at least most of it so I wouldn't forget it)  
> Please point out any and all errors if you see any! I'll correct them as soon as I can :)
> 
> I'm also thinking about turning this into multiple chapters. You could suggest activities for them to do and I would write it whenever I had the time. It wouldn't be constantly updated, since this would be something I did for fun rather than put all my focus on it. Still, it would be a good way for me to improve my writing!
> 
> Anyways thanks for clicking on this story. It makes me happy that you would even consider reading it, even if you don't finish it! ^^

“Oh good, everyone is here!” Asgore says happily.

You are currently sitting on an oversized couch – custom made to fit Asgore’s size – sandwiched between Papyrus and Undyne. Papyrus is pressed against one arm of the couch and Alphys is pressed against the other, Undyne half in Alphys’s lap, half sitting on the couch. You are pressing up against Papyrus, and if anyone asked it was because you need to be facing Undyne to listen to her speak about her new science project.

Totally not because you are crushing on the overly tall, lazy skeleton and want to be touching him.

Sans and Chara are both laying on their stomachs with both their hands propping their heads, intently watching Adventure Time together. Temmie was definitely not watching it out of the corners of his eyes beside Chara. Toriel was sitting in a rocking chair while having a pleasant conversation with Napstabot and Happstablook, the former sitting on the arm of the rocking chair while the latter just floated nearby.

Everyone’s attention is on Asgore as soon as he speaks. Chara excitedly stands and rushes to him, and he lifts them up into the air when they reach him. They laugh happily while staring down at him.

“Dad! Finally! We’ve been waiting forever! It’s your turn to pick the activity tonight, so we can’t start without you!” Chara says in mock angry, a smile threating to take over their face.

“My child! I do hope you wouldn’t start without me even if it wasn’t my turn to pick!” He says, laughing happily whenever Chara sticks their tongue at him.

“Course’ not Gore. We wouldn’t  _Dream_ urr about it.” You chuckle lightly at the joke while everyone else, minus Asgore who is loudly laughing and Toriel who simply shakes her head, groans.

“BROTHER! DO NOT RUIN ACTIVITY NIGHT WITH YOUR HORRIBLE PUNS! HAVE YOU NO SHAME?” Blue berates him.

“Aw, c’mon bro. Ya know I’ve been tellin’ jokes since I was  _bone._  I can’t resist.” Papyrus winks at you when you snicker, which causes your cheeks to heat up. You send a wink back his way.

Asgore calms his laughter while the skeleton duo continues their banter. He shakes his head at the two before speaking again.

“Anyways, it is my turn to choose the activity for activity night, as Chara said, and I think I have the perfect activity!” Everyone turns their attention back to Asgore, include the skeleton brothers, and eagerly waiting for the activity.

Activity night is why everyone is gathered at Asgore’s cozy home. Every Monday and Friday, everyone meets up to do some random activity chooses by whoever’s turn it is, and everyone must participate whether they like it or not. There is an order of who gets to choose the activity next. Starting with Asgore, the order of who chooses the activity is Asgore, Chara, You, Sans, Papyrus, Undyne, Alphys, Napstabot, Happstablook, and Toriel. Temmie got removed after the  _incident_. It’s done every Monday and Friday, so everyone could start and end their week in a good mood.

“A friend of mine recommended it to me. You take everyone’s name and write it on a piece of paper, then you put that piece of paper inside a container. Everyone draws randomly, and then the person makes a list of everything they like about that person! I thought it would be a nice way to bond, as well as to help remind everyone that they are loved! After we are finished with this, we can enjoy the rest of the evening outside roasting marshmallows.” Asgore explains, and everyone nods their head in understanding. It seems like a nice little activity. Some people are more excited about the activity after though.

“Oh, but I shouldn’t participate! My list would be way too long!” Napstabot says dramatic, clutching at his chest in false remorse, “But! We could make it a little more interesting while also creating a way for me to join the fun. How about we make it into a tiny competition? Whoever has the most things listed wins… Something!” Ah, so that’s why he didn’t want to join in. Napstabot is nice, but he never misses the chance to be told how amazing he is. The only other thing he doesn’t miss out on is creating a competition he could be the judge of. Asgore considers it for a second before nodding.

“That sounds fair. The winner can have a whole pie made by me.” Everyone instantly perks up with the promise of possibly winning pie. Even Napstabot looks mildly disappointed that he won't have a chance to win.

Asgore retrieves tiny slips of paper and passes it out to everyone – minus Napstabot and Temmie (who would most likely write nothing on the list anyway) – to write their names. Once everyone is finished, they fold the paper and put their names in a small bowl normally used for popcorn.

“Alright, now whoever is picking a name has to close their eyes and grab from the top! No digging!” Asgore instructs, and everyone quickly grabs a name. You choose to wait until everyone is settled down to take the last name available.

“We cannot tell who we are writing about either! It should be a surprise until the end. It also stops people from switching.” Asgore says before going to tend to his list writing.

You waste no time in unfolding your paper. You feel your cheeks flush lightly at the sloppily written ‘Papyrus’ on your paper.

What do you even write? You like everything about him. His laugh, his clothing choice, his smile- you even found his smoking habit enticing whenever he leans back and slowly blows out the smoke, just enjoying the feeling of it all. You especially like whenever he catches you watching him, so he uses his magic to make the smoke turn into different shapes.

You’re getting off track.

Undyne tries to sneakily peek over your shoulder to see who you got, so you quickly snatch the tiny slip of paper and hide it.

“No peaking,” you playfully scold her. She childishly sticks her tongue at you, and you make sure to return it. You hear a couple of people, who have noticed your interactions, chuckle.

You glance over at Papyrus, studying him for a few seconds. He was lazily scribbling words down on his list, and you had no doubt the everything listed was slobby. You shake your head at him before returning your attention to your paper.

Better get started.

 

*

 

You nervously fiddle with the pencil in your hand. You really hope Papyrus doesn’t mind what you’ve written. He hasn’t read it yet, no one has read any of theirs yet. Napstabot was currently getting ready to tell everyone the number of things listed about them before he hands them out. Then each person will take a turn stating who wrote about them and what they said.

“Okay! I’ve got the papers situated, now let’s count them up! Sans, you’ve got a high number of twenty-two! Undyne has fifteen. Happstablook has fourteen, although I could’ve listed a hundred. The queen has sixteen. Asgore has nineteen listed, which is the same amount as Alphys! ____ has eighteen. Chara also has nineteen it seems!” Napstabot pause at the next paper, which could only be yours because Papyrus was the only one left. He looks a little upset for a split second before a soft smile overcomes his face. “Aw, it seems like Papyrus has the most! Which is to say, he only has one listed.”

Everyone looks at Napstabot with confusion and slight upset.

“That’s not fair! Whoever got him obviously didn’t put any effort into it. I could at least name twenty things I like about him!” Alphys is very upset, mostly because it’s unfair.

“DESPITE HIS PUNS, I COULD NAME MANY THINGS I LOVE ABOUT MY BOTHER TOO!” Sans says, a little put off that his bother didn’t get a higher number.

The rest of the group has similar opinions besides Napstabot and Papyrus himself (as well as Temmie, who says he would’ve written one thing too. “nothing”). Papyrus looks normal, but you can tell he’s a little disappointed.

“Eh, they only had one thing because I’m number one. Nyeh heh.” He jokes, though most are still upset over the fact he only got one thing listed to react.

“Now now, let’s hand everyone their papers back to see what was written about them and by who!” Napstabot shushes everyone, quickly handing out the papers.

Papyrus got Sans, and his list was half filled with puns. Sans was both touched and fuming. Sans had gotten Alphys, who forcefully gives him a noogie while saying his just a big mushy nerd. Alphys got Happastablook, and she apologizes for not having much to write because she didn’t know her well. Happstablook was very happy that someone who didn’t know her very well was able to say such nice things about her, so all was okay.

Happstablook got Chara, who tries and fails to hug the ghost. The attempt was appreciated. Chara got Asgore, who proceeds to fake cry of happiness (or maybe it was real and he didn’t want to admit it) and gives Chara a wet, sloppy kiss on the cheek. He got Toriel, who is extremely bashful. Toriel had gotten Undyne, who was a stuttering, blushing mess by the end of it. Undyne pulled your name, and you pull her into a tight hug.

Everyone’s attention turns to Papyrus, who is now has a dusting of orange on his cheeks. Most people have already figured out it was you who pulled papyrus’s name due to the process of elimination, but no one said anything. You feel your cheeks heat up as well.

“Well? W-what does it s-say?” Undyne asks, very curious now that she realizes it was you who wrote it. Not only does she know about your crush, she happened to see you write a ton of stuff down earlier, so she was a bit confused as to why he only got one thing listed.

“It uh… It isn’t important.” He mumbles, his cheeks becoming a bit brighter. Sans stomps his foot.

“BUT I WANNA KNOW WHAT ____ SAID! SHE ONLY LISTED ONE THING, SO IT MUST BE AN IMPORTANT ONE THING!” Sans tries to take the paper, but Papyrus pulls it out of his reach.

“Nuh-uh.” While he was holding it up and away from his brother, Asgore sneaks up behind him.

“Now let’s see here,” he says as he quickly snatches the paper from Papyrus, who startles and quickly protest it being taken away from him, “it says… Awww, how sweet ____!” Asgore beams at you, and your face instantly catches on fire.

“’Gore,  _please_ ,” Papyrus says, reaching up to steal the paper back. Asgore allows him only because he already knows what it says.

Everyone, minus Napstabot, instantly starts asking what it said, their curiosity instantly peaked.

“I do not know, Paps seems pretty embarrassed by it… but maybe I could tell? No, no, that would be rude of me,” Asgore teases, causing them to groan in frustration.

“Absolutely everything.” You say, which causes all eyes to turn on you. You feel your cheeks burn brighter, “I wrote ‘absolutely everything’.”

Everyone goes silent, the only noise in the room is the Adventure Time theme song. Then suddenly, all at once, everyone (minus the three who already read it and Temmie, who was gagging) let’s out a big ‘ _awwwwww!_ ’ that startles you.

“You’re so c-cute and sweet!” Undyne says while hugging your head to her chest. You chuckle bashfully.

“Ya MUSHY nerd! You’re lucky my girlfriend is hugging you or I’d be giving you a noogie right now!” Alphys says, and you’re suddenly very grateful that Undyne is smothering you.

“I KNEW YOU WOULDN’T HAVE ONLY WROTE ONE THING FOR NOTHING! ALTHOUGH YOU SHOULD HAVE WRITTEN ABSOLUTELY EVERYTHING EXPECT PUNS!” Sans shoots his brother, who has calmed down some, a look.

Chara even sends you a wink when you look over at them.

“Well, it seems that Sans and Papyrus are the winners!” Asgore suddenly states, changing the subject so the rest of the evening isn’t spent gushing over you. “I’ll be baking a pie for them to take home. While I bake, everyone should go outside and roast marshmallows or just enjoy the campfire! We can share some stories when I come out before everyone has to head home!” At Asgore’s suggestion, Chara quickly darts past him into the kitchen, most likely to grab the marshmallow. Everyone heads out the back door to reach the campfire.

 

*

 

It has been an hour or so since everyone went outside. Asgore joined everyone pretty quickly after everyone went out to start story-time, but no one has yet to leave. Most likely everyone will end up staying the night, as that happens some activity nights. You were a little away from the group, close enough to still be a part of the group but far enough that most people don’t pay you any attention.

“Yo.” You give a small jump at the familiar voice that suddenly sounds beside you. You quickly turn your head to see Papyrus, who wasn’t there two seconds ago, sitting beside you.

“Hey,” You respond quietly, giving him a soft smile. You turn your attention back to the firepit to distract yourself from staring at him. The glow of the fire on his face would mesmerize you if you looked too long.

“So… Absolutely everything?” Papyrus nudges you gently with his shoulders when he speaks, and you feel heat creep across your cheeks that has nothing to do with the fire.

“Haha, yeah.” Is your awkward response. How else are you supposed to respond? ‘yeah, I like everything about you because you’re amazing and I’ve never felt like this about anyone before’ didn’t seem appropriate.

“Care to elaborate sweetheart?” You feel your blush intensify at the name. He calls you sweetheart often, but it never fails to make you flush just a tiny bit.

“Well, actually, I can,” you say as you reach into your coat pocket. The list he read wasn’t the first list you wrote. You wrote a long list before the ‘absolutely everything’ list but got too nervous and had to quickly come up with something else. You hesitate when he reaches for it, which causes him to raise an eyebrow at you.

You want to give it to him, but you’re afraid. If your feelings weren’t obvious already, then they certainly would be afterward. You knew that Papyrus wouldn’t make it awkward if he didn’t feel the same, but you still didn’t want to feel the rejection. Papyrus grabs the paper, tugging it lightly but not forcefully. He won't take it if you really don’t want him it.

You almost take it back, but you remember what Undyne said. _“J-just let him know. I promise, the o-only thing you’ll r-regret is not telling him sooner, even if he r-rejects y-you – which I doubt he will!”_

You let go of the paper, your face heating up even more. You bring your knees to your chest and cross your arms over them, gently resting your head on top of your arms while waiting. You could feel butterflies in your stomach.

“Let’s see here… Oh.”  Papyrus’s face turns a different shade of orange than the fire glow while he reads over the list. He reads it out loud.

“What I like about Papyrus:

  1. His eyes
  2. His smile
  3. His laugh
  4. Especially the laugh he does whenever I catch him off-guard with a good pun
  5. The way he looks at sans  ~~and occasionally me~~ (its scribbled out, but still readable)
  6. His personality
  7. His puns and jokes
  8. The way his eyes twinkle whenever he thinks of a particularly clever pun
  9. The way he cares
  10. His face when he gets frustrated
  11. His face when he’s concentrating
  12. His clothing choice
  13. His blush”



The list goes to thirty – where you realize you’ve probably written to much, so you stopped – but your face is superheated and you’re embarrassed so you tell Papyrus to stop.

It’s silent between you two for a long while. You feel yourself get fidgety. Papyrus knows how you feel now (how could he not after that?), and you wonder if he’s going to pretend he doesn’t realize or reject you. You doubt he feels the same. He’s probably just embarrassed that you feel this way towards him, and that’s why he blushes whenever you do certain things. He probably realized your feelings way earlier.

“____.” You flinch whenever he calls out your name, jerking your head away from the fire and towards him.

“I-I! I’m sorry! You can ignore the list. I know you don’t feel the same. I’m just silly, ignore me.” You quickly say while reaching for the list. Papyrus puts it out of your reach, so you have to lean up and over him to even have a chance at grabbing it.

“Whoa, who says I don’t feel the same?” His words make you stop reaching for the paper altogether. Your attention turns to his face, and he winks at you, “I could  _list_  the number of days I’ve thought about being able to get with Ya. ____, yer perfect. Anyone would be a complete moron to not return yer feelings.” Papyrus says with a soft smile. He expression and eyes held nothing but adoration.

You feel like your soul was about to burst with all the emotions you are feeling; relief, happiness, love, and disbelief all swirling together. You want to respond to him, maybe ask him on a date or ask what this all means towards your relationship with him. Did he want to wait and go on a couple of dates first, or did he want to make it official right here and now?

You fail to notice Papyrus starting to sweat.

“Did… Did I misread ya somehow? I’m sorry. I thought that ya wanted… I mean, ya made seem like ya felt the same.” Papyrus starts rambling, fumbling with the paper in his hands while he tries to scoot back from you (you were practically on top of him trying to get paper). His expression was crestfallen.

He hadn’t misread you, but you got busy with your thoughts to realize that he might come to his own conclusions when you didn’t answer him. You quickly grab the first thing your hands can get ahold of – his hoodie strings – and stop him from moving any farther.

“I really  _really_  like you Paps.” You quickly say, and he instantly stops his weak attempts at trying to get away. He lets out a sigh of relief, a blush slowly spreading across his cheeks. He sheepishly rubs the back of his neck

“Oh, good. ‘cause I really  _really_  like you too.” He says in relief before smiling at you with a genuine smile. It was your favorite smile, a smile that used to rarely happen but has appeared more often the last year.

A warm smile overcomes your face. You could feel happiness and affection swelling in your chest, growing the longer you gaze at him.

“Can I...?” You don’t continue the question, but you gently tug his hoodie strings towards you while you lean forward slightly. His split-second confusion is replaced with instant realization. He doesn’t respond, but he does lean forwards, so you take that as a sign of yes.

You grip his strings a little tighter whenever your noses gently bump into each other. You sit like that for a few seconds, your nose close enough to gently brush against his. You could feel his warm breath with how close you were. You briefly wonder how kissing a skeleton would work, but the thought dies whenever Papyrus gets tired of just sitting there.

He presses his teeth against your lips, and your entire body shivers are the buzz of his magic that sparks against your mouth. Your face flushes a deep red as you return the sweet kiss. You pull his strings towards you, pulling him closer to you and deepening then kiss. He lets out a tiny noise of approval.

Both of you jump at the sound of several cameras, and you quickly pull away to see that everyone’s attention was on you two. Can your entire body blush? Because you feel like it is blushing in mortification.

“Why did you stop NERDS!? It was just getting interesting! Papyrus even hand his hand sneaking up her shirt!” You blink at that and look down, and notice your shirt was slightly hiked up where Papyrus must have been sneaking his hands underneath it. You look over at him, but he avoids any eye contact with you.

You didn’t mind, but you would like some warning before he tried to get grabby with his hands.

“BROTHER! I NEVER KNEW YOU HAD IT IN YOU! YOU SLY DOG!” Sans teases his brother, which causes Papyrus to somehow glow brighter. Sans rarely has a chance to tease Papyrus, and it is always funny to watch the bubbly skeleton pick on his younger brother. Too bad you can’t enjoy it fully right now, as you’re part of the teasing.

“I’m so glad my child fell asleep while I was telling stories, or you two would be in a lot of trouble.” Asgore scolds lightly, and you’re relieved that Chara was asleep too. They would never let you live this down.

Everyone starts to join in on teasing you and Papyrus, besides Undyne who is blushing furiously and switches between looking at her phone, glancing at you and Papyrus, and giving you happy smiles. She’ll most likely tease you when you hang out with her. It takes a while, but eventually everyone calms down to call it a night.

As you guessed earlier, everyone would be staying over at Asgore’s place tonight (minus Happstablook who doesn’t sleep and just fades away back home, and Toriel). Blankets and pillows are thrown everywhere, Alphys was sulking on the floor – Papyrus said that his prize could be the couch while Sans’s prize could be the pie, so Alphys didn’t get to sleep on the couch this time – with Undyne who was basically laying on top of her. Napstabot was charging in the corner, and Sans angrily declared earlier that he would be sleeping in Chara and Temmie’s room when Papyrus made a joke about him being  _Nap_ stabot. Asgore was in his own room.

You are on the rocking chair that reclines, pushing the seat as far as it’ll go so you could try and get some sleep.

“Hey.” You open one eye to see Papyrus laying on his stomach with his arms crossed, his head resting on top of them while he stares at you.

“Hey,” you say sleepily in reply. Despite being sleepy, a fond smile crosses your face and your emotions from earlier return.

He doesn’t say anything, but he does turn on his back and lifts his arms upwards. He glances at you from over his shoulder, raising one eyebrow in question.

You stare at him sleepily for a second before it finally caught on what he was silently asking. You slowly put the chair back to its original position, careful not to make much noise, before standing and making your way to Papyrus.

You pull back his blanket and pretty much fall into his arms. It wasn’t the first time you’ve cuddle him, monsters are all about platonic cuddles. You’ve cuddled Sans and Undyne, and even been pulled into a cuddle session with both Alphys and Undyne at the same time. It’s the only reason why you didn’t get hopeful when Papyrus asked you to cuddle the first time or any other time.

You bury your face into his hoodie on his shoulder. He chuckles lightly, using his magic to pull up the blanket and wrap it around the both of you. He adjusts the two of you so that you’re pressed against him and the back of the couch – the couch was big enough to fir both of you snuggly. He wraps both his arms around you and pulls you close, and you return the favor by doing the same to him.

“gnight, sweetheart,” he mumbles, pressing a quick kiss on top of your hair. A smile overcomes your face despite being almost asleep.

“Goodnight, Paps.”

**Author's Note:**

> Glad you made it to the end <3  
> Please comment any errors you see or just to say whatever. I always respond as soon as I can! ^^


End file.
